


Little Acts

by XXIPilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 3 am writing, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluffy, I don’t know anything about it though so sorry if I got things wrong, Idiots in Love, Josh is sad for a split second, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon Go I guess, Smiley boys, Tysh, idk what this is, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, soft, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIPilots/pseuds/XXIPilots
Summary: Josh tends to think more when it rains, and thoughts run wild when you’re alone. Good thing Tyler knows just how to cheer his boy up though, naturally he should devise a totally cheesy (but cute) little plan to make Jishwa smile.





	Little Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I’ll be posting to this site after reading on it for quite some time. Any and all feedback/kudos are greatly appreciated. This is my first time putting my writing out in the open so I hope someone enjoys it.

Josh sat on the bench like ledge next to the window that provided an outlook on the world from within their homey apartment. The dreary day led to gray skies and wide tracks of running water, creating a unique filter for the glass in front of him. He slowly sipped his steaming tea and carefully pulled his knees to his chest with the un occupied arm, which was currently encased in his favorite light yellow hoodie. Actually, it wasn’t his, it was Tyler’s, but Josh was borrowing it so much lately that he liked to call it his. He appreciated days like this, because they were their own kind of beautiful. Often times though, he found himself thinking a lot more as he watched the droplets cascade down anything they could reach. 

Soon after Josh had gotten settled and warm, comfortable with having a lazy day in the small cozy home, he heard a familiar, now excited, voice yelling his name. This was accompanied with the slam of the garage door. He knew Tyler was home and inwardly groaned because he didn’t see the car pull in and wouldn’t have gotten comfy if he had, so that he could get up and go greet the other boy. He had little time to think about this however because he saw Tyler come in wet and cold, probably spent from a day at work as well. But, he had an ever growing smile on his face. Josh was just about to get up and welcome Tyler home but before he could so much as move a few inches Tyler jolted into speech. 

“JoSH! Guess what? So I had to stop for gas on the way home at the gas and sip place a couple streets away, you know the one? And it was taking seriously forever so I started playing Pokémon go and the map said there’s one at the house!”

“Oh. Well nice! Thats neat. Also, hello to you too Ty.”

“Oops, sorry, hey Jishwa,” Tyler started, apologetically. “But…..canwepleasegofinditimsoexciteditsarareoneplease?”

For a second all josh could do was stare because he had said the last part all in one breath, so he barely understood. 

“Yeah okay, let’s go.” As soon as Josh confirmed, Tyler led the search throughout the apartment with Josh on his heels. Both of them were using Tyler’s phone to look for the Pokémon but josh couldn’t see anything on the map the more they looked. He was getting more and more confused because soon enough, they were going to run out of apartment to search. 

“Hey Ty? Are you sure it’s actually here?” 

“What? Of course it is, Jish. Oh! Hold up I think I see it!”

Tyler ran down the stairs (because at this point they had migrated towards the upper floor) and into the kitchen/living room space. Josh couldn’t catch up In time to follow tyler, but as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs the smiling boy ran back to him and looked at him very seriously, smile dissipating. 

“Josh, listen to me very carefully. It’s right there. Don’t move.”

At this point, Josh was endlessly confused.  
“W-what?”

“Just….don’t move. I’m gonna catch it.”

Josh gave an affirmative little nod as Ty slowly crept toward him. When he finally got close enough, Tyler quickly wrapped josh into a hug and smiled wider than ever.  
“Uh, what are you doing Ty?”

“I CAUGHT IT! I CAUGHT THE CUTEST POKÉMON!”

Josh laughed and smiled the smile he only did when he was genuinely happy, tongue poking through his teeth. He finally got what was happening. Tyler laughed too and planted an I-love-you kiss on josh’s lips. Josh kissed back, feeling all the love he had for Tyler in the air around them.

“Wow. I cannot believe you set up this whole thing just to say I’m cute. Which, by the way, I’m not.”

“Hey, what can I say, I have brilliant ideas. You are to cute, you are the cutest living entity I have ever laid eyes on.”

Josh hummed in response, knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere disagreeing with Tyler on that matter. Ty meant the most to him, above anybody else.  
“In all honesty, I guessed you weren’t feeling well or at least you were going to spend all day thinking from our phone call earlier, and I know how intrusive thoughts can get when you’re alone. I didn’t want you to be sad, so I came up with a plan to make a grand entrance when I came home to hopefully make you feel better.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Be the ray of sunshine you are.” 

Josh just smiled and hugged Tyler, pulling back and then kissing him again.


End file.
